bcu_csefandomcom-20200215-history
Centre for Software Engineering Wiki
Welcome to the BCU Centre for Software Engineering Wiki The Centre for Software Engineering (CSE) is a computer science research centre based at Birmingham City University (BCU), undertaking research on software engineering, especially in the area of formal methods. It was established in 2013 and is led by Prof. Zhiming Liu. The deputy head is Prof. Jonathan Bowen. The Centre undertakes research to make strong connections between theories of software and engineering practice. It conducts teaching and knowledge transfer activities to generate impacts of its research findings. The general theme of research at the Centre covers: * Theories, techniques and tools of software requirements, specification, modelling, analysis, design, testing, and verification * Their applications to real world problems in trustworthy and evolving computing system development. Topics of foundational research include: * Unifying theories and semantics of programming (UTP) * Integrating techniques and tools: model-driven analysis, verification, simulation, testing, and model refinement/transformations for correct by design * Logics and modelling languages for integrated applications in system development life-cycles * New programming paradigms and languages, including object-oriented component-based, and service-based programming System-wide, the Centre is interested in distributed and concurrent systems, embedded systems, cyber-physical systems, and cloud computing, and their applications in solving pressing problems in the areas like healthcare, environment health, disaster management, network of critical infrastructures, and industry automation. These applications share ever evolving component-based (or systems of systems) architectures with cyber-components managing big data, transmitting information, and controlling and coordinating physical components. They all have requirements of safety, security, real-time and fault-tolerance. Their research is thus multidisciplinary, needing collaboration with experts in database system and big data, communication and networks, entropic engineering, and domain experts. The Centre plays an important role to consolidate and collaborate with other groups and centres at Birmingham City University, as well as with research centres and companies elsewhere. __TOC__ Topics This wiki was created in 2014 and is for discussions by CSE members. See CSE events. See also further content on this wiki. Members ;Staff * Zhiming Liu (Head of CSE) * Jonathan Bowen (Deputy Head of CSE) * Jagdev Bhogal * William Campbell * Gurvinder Dubb * Cain Evans * Iffat Gheyas * Thomas Lancaster * Khaled Mahbub * Kathleen Maitland * Mak Sharma ;Other * Peter Breuer * Abigail Cauchi * Xiaohong Chen CSE members are welcome to add a home page with their interests on this wiki and include themselves in this list. rCOS Model-Driven and Component-Based Engineering Method rCOS is an joint asset developed through the collaboration between Prof. Prof. Zhiming Liu of Birmingham City University, Prof. Professor He Jifeng of East China Normal University and Prof. Professor Xiaoshan Li or University Macau, and their collaborators. The method include a modelling notation, its unified semantic theory, techniques for object-oriented and component-based refinement, and a prototype tool called the rCOS Modeller. Publications, tool description and downloads can be found via the links below * The rCOS Modeller * The rCOS tools at University of Macau * Downloads and Updates Contributors and 'Collaborators ' # Prof. Prof. Ander P. Ravn, Aalborg University # Prof. Prof. Naijun Zhan], Institute of Software, Chinese Academy of Sciences, Beijing # Prof. Prof. Jing Liu], East China Normal University, Shanghai # Prof. Prof. Miaomiao Zhang, Tongji University, Shanghai # Dr. Dr. Volker Stolz, University of Oslo, Noway # Dr. Zhenbang Chen, National University of Defence Science and Technology, Changsha, China # Dr. Dr. Xin Chen, Nanjing University, Nanjing, China # Dr. Shuling Wang, Institute of Software, Chinese Academy of Sciences # Dr. Dr. Wei Kei, Polytechnic Institute of Macau # Dr. Liang Zhao, Xi'Dian University, Xi'an, China # Dr. Dr. Charles Morisset, Newcastle University, UK External links * CSE website * Formal Methods Wiki Latest activity , head of the Centre for Software Engineering, speaking at the Summer School, Chongqing, in September 2014.]] , deputy head of the Centre for Software Engineering, with a bust of Alan Turing at the Summer School, Chongqing, September 2014.]]